Un peu plus près des étoiles
by RatselGott
Summary: Kyô et Yuki discutent sur le toit de la maison de Shigure. Lèger shônen ai


bAuteur :/b RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

bOrigine :/b Fruits basket

bDisclaimer :/b Les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.

bRésumé :/b Confidences sur un toit.

bGenre :/b Léger shônen-ai avec un couple déjà exploité jusqu'à la trame par d'autres que moi. Mais je l'adore alors… Qui ? Kyô et Yuki, quelle question !

bBlabla :/b Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Emile et Image. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan, mais j'aime beaucoup cette phrase ! C'est ma première fic Fruits basket, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur. Au passage, je remercie Ankh grâce à qui je n'ai plus besoin d'emprunter le PC de mon colocataire.

Ce One-shot prend place après la fin de l'anime, donc Yuki connaît la troisième forme de Kyô et l'a suivit dans la forêt. Il n'y a pas l'histoire de pari que Kyô a fait avec Akito. Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ne pas spoiler à ceux qui ne savent pas. En gros, je ne me base pas du tout sur le manga, mais uniquement sur l'anime.

bUN PEU PLUS PRES DES ETOILES /b

Il avait beau clamer haut et fort qu'il détestait Kyô et qu'il ne se préoccupait absolument pas de lui, une question revenait sans arrêt dans l'esprit de Yuki : que pouvait-il bien y avoir sur le toit de si particulier pour que le chat s'y isole pendant des heures entières ? Et ce à la moindre contrariété. Bien décidé à enfin percer le secret du toit de la maison de Shigure, le rat avait donc profité de l'absence de son cousin pour s'y installer.

Il s'était allongé, comme il supposait que Kyô devait le faire, le plus haut possible et face au chemin menant à la maison. Il y avait un peu de vent, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il fasse froid.

Il n'entendait rien. Et pour cause : Shigure était allé rendre visite à Hatori et risquait d'y passer la nuit. Quant à Tôru, elle travaillait ce soir là. Kyô avait insisté pour que Yuki le laisse aller la chercher lui-même. Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi le chat avait autant insisté, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Toujours était-il qu'il se retrouvait donc seul.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Yuki s'était installé quand il se rendit compte que finalement, son environnement était loin d'être silencieux. Rien que le vent dans les arbres faisait déjà un sacré raffut, et il fallait y ajouter tous les petits bruits de la forêt. Cependant, cette cacophonie n'enlevait rien au fait que le toit était décidément un endroit bien calme. Yuki ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres lui rappelait le bruit du ressac. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Kyô pouvait passer des heures, et parfois même des journées entières, sur ce toit.

Le rat supposa qu'il avait dû s'assoupir, car quand il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil se couchait. La maison de Shigure était très bien située: assez proche de la ville, mais suffisamment isolée pour que l'on se croit au milieu de nulle part. Cependant, comme elle était entourée de bois, la vue était assez limitée et Yuki s'était rendu compte le jour du Nouvel An que le seul endroit d'où l'on pouvait assister au coucher et au lever du soleil, c'était le toit.

En y repensant, Yuki trouva cela paradoxal. Mais il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil qu'il ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel sans nuages. Le nez levé vers le ciel, avec seulement quelques milliers d'astres dans son champ de vision, il sembla au jeune homme qu'il était perdu dans l'espace.

Un petit bruit le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et, à son grand étonnement, découvrit que son cousin venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kyô, fidèle à sa nature féline, s'était approché sans faire le moindre bruit. Voyant que Yuki avait enfin remarqué sa présence, il lui demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le rat se demanda un instant si c'était bien son imbécile de cousin qui venait d'arriver, car jamais auparavant il ne l'avait entendu parler d'une voix si douce. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'avait rien à voir avec les hurlements et les insultes qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

"Rien de spécial. Je me suis juste rendu compte que je n'étais jamais remonté ici depuis le Nouvel An."

Il se tut un instant. Kyô ne l'avait pas regardé en lui parlant, ni quand il lui avait répondu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la cime des arbres, mais il ne semblait pas les voir.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendus rentrer. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?"

"Pas trop, non. Mais Tôru n'est pas là. En rentrant, on a croisé Kisa et sa mère. Kisa a absolument insisté pour que Tôru passe la nuit chez elle. Et tu la connais, elle n'a pas pu refuser."

"Je vois."

Prenant soudain conscience de la situation, Yuki pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il s'en aille et qu'il rende au chat le territoire qui lui appartenait. Il se leva.

Kyô, lui, s'allongea et, toujours sans le regarder, lui demanda:

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"Je descends. Quand tu viens ici, c'est pour être seul, alors je te laisse."

"Non."

Yuki s'arrêta. Kyô avait de nouveau parlé avec ce ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Que signifiait ce inon/i ? Qu'il montait sur le toit pour autre chose que la solitude, ou bien qu'il ne voulait pas que son cousin s'en aille ? Le rat ne sachant comment réagir, il ne répondit rien. Voyant cela, le chat ajouta:

"Tu peux rester, si tu veux."

iRester ? Mais pourquoi ? se demanda Yuki. Pourquoi veut-il que je reste alors que d'habitude… /i

Mais ce soir là, Kyô n'était pas celui que connaissait ou croyait connaître Yuki. Ce soir là, Kyô souhaitait, voulait, que Yuki reste.

Finalement, le rat décida de rester. Il se sentait vraiment bien sur ce toit, et son cousin ne semblait pas disposé à lui chercher querelle. Passant derrière Kyô, il se réinstalla à la place qu'il venait de quitter. Kyô ne le regardait toujours pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, les yeux à présent fixés sur les étoiles de plus en plus lumineuses.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans parler. Sans bouger. Sans penser. Seulement absorbés dans la contemplation des étoiles. Puis Yuki revint à la réalité et demanda:

"Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je reste ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Kyô ! Je suis sérieux ! Je…"

Il chercha ses mots. Une étoile filante passa, faisant sourire le chat qui attendait patiemment la suite. Suite qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Mais il attendait que Yuki le dise.

"…je ne te reconnais pas, ces dernier temps. Tu… tu as changé depuis…"

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Kyô su qu'il ne terminerait pas sa phrase. Mais il fallait qu'elle le soit.

"Depuis que tu m'as vu, c'est bien ça ?"

Yuki souffla plus qu'il ne répondit.

"Oui."

Kyô aurait pensé qu'un long silence aurait suivi cet aveu. Mais son cousin reprit la parole.

"Depuis que Kazuma t'as retiré ton bracelet et que nous, enfin Tôru et moi, avons découvert ta troisième forme, tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Les autres ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqué, mais moi si."

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Kyô tourna son regard vers lui. Un regard indéchiffrable, insondable. Profitant du fait qu'il le regardait enfin, Yuki captura son regard. Le chat ne pourrait plus éviter de le voir.

Le rat avait l'intention de continuer sur sa lancée, de parler à son cousin de ce qui avait changé en lui, de ce qui avait changé en eux. Mais Kyô ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Ce soir là, quand tu es allé dans la forêt, c'était pour Tôru, n'est ce pas ? Tu avais peur que je lui fasse du mal, alors tu l'as suivie à ma poursuite."

"Non."

Yuki avait parlé sur le même ton que Kyô quand il lui avait dit le même mot. Cela le frappa, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"Dis moi, Yuki : est-ce que tu as eu peur de moi ? Quand tu t'es jeté sur moi et que tu m'as agrippé pour que je ne m'enfuie pas, quand je t'ai blessé à l'épaule en me débattant, est-ce que… tu avais peur ?"

Yuki voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir : pour Kyô, avoir peur de lui revenait à le voir tel qu'il était. Etre dégoûté par sa troisième forme était la preuve qu'on ne se voilait pas la face et qu'on le voyait vraiment. Comment Yuki allait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait eu peur que pour Kyô, et pas pour Tôru et lui-même ?

"Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi."

Kyô défit son regard de l'emprise de celui de son cousin, et se replongea dans la contemplation des étoiles.

"J'ai eu peur pour toi."

iPour…moi ?/i

Il préféra garder le silence le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et d'être sûr qu'il avait bien compris ce que cela voulait dire. Yuki ? Avoir peur pour lui ? Pour lui, et pas pour Tôru ou lui-même ? Le chat cru comprendre ce que cet aveu impliquait, mais il se tut. Il voulait absolument éviter le moindre risque de malentendu. Il savait que son cousin était sincère, et il savait aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas à le réconforter en lui mentant, en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Yuki ne faisait pas ce que sa mère avait fait.

Ce silence dura de longues minutes. Un silence tout relatif puisque le vent avait forcit et faisait plus de bruit que quand Yuki était seul sur le toit.

Le rat ne regardait plus son cousin. Il réfléchissait. Cela l'étonna beaucoup, mais il se rendit compte qu'il aimait quand Kyô lui parlait de cette voix qui ne semblait pas la sienne. Pourtant, il devinait que le chat ne jouait pas la comédie et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

"Elles sont très belles ce soir. On les voit bien."

Devinant qu'il voulait parler des étoiles, Kyô répondit:

"C'est vrai, oui."

"Tu connais les constellations ?"

"Quelques unes. Quand j'étais dans la montagne avec maître Kazuma, on les regardait presque tous les soirs."

Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé pouvoir un jour avoir ce genre de conversation avec l'autre. D'ordinaire, ils ne pouvaient se croiser sans échanger insultes et provocations. Les choses semblaient avoir changé sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention. Bien sûr, l'amélioration de leurs rapports ne leur avait pas échappé, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient encore, c'était la raison de ce changement.

"Par exemple… tu vois les trois étoiles qui sont alignées ?"

"Hum… oui, je les vois."

"Et les quatre autour, qui font un quadrilatère ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien toutes ces étoiles ensembles, c'est la constellation d'Orion."

Après un court silence, Kyô ajouta:

"C'est celle que je préfère."

"Tu connais aussi le nom des étoiles ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit le chat en riant. "Il y en a beaucoup trop pour que je les connaisse toutes, mais je connais celles d'Orion."

Le rire de Kyô fit doucement sourire Yuki. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas la façon dont son cousin se comportait auparavant en sa présence. Quelques semaines plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait permit au rat de l'entendre rire aussi naturellement.

"Tu me les présente ?" demanda-t-il.

"Les trois alignées, ont les appelle la Ceinture d'Orion mais en fait, c'est le Baudrier. Les quatre autres sont Bételgeuse, Rigel, Bélatrix et Saïph." dit-il en les pointant du doigt. "En fait, dans la mythologie, Orion était un chasseur. Il parait qu'il était un des compagnons d'Artémis. Si on regarde un peu à droite, on peut voir trois autres étoiles alignées mais moins brillantes que le Baudrier. Elles représentent le glaive d'Orion… Yuki ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Tu es sûr que ça t'intéresse ?"

Ce fut le tour du rat de rire, et Kyô se rendit compte que c'était la toute première fois qu'il entendait ce son. Il tourna la tête vers son cousin, et vit pour la première fois un sourire sur son visage. Un vrai sourire, joyeux et sincère. Pas un sourire sarcastique et moqueur, comme ceux que lui adressait habituellement le rat.

Il décida qu'ils avaient suffisamment parlé des étoiles.

"Yuki, dis moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas eu peur ?"

L'interpellé prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment."

"Tu ne sais pas…"

"En fait, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu puisse faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et surtout pas à Tôru. Quant à moi, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Sur le moment, tout ce que je me suis dit c'était que… je ne devais pas te laisser seul."

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que son cousin le regardait à nouveau.

"En fait, c'est Kagura qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a fait comprendre que toi et moi, nous n'avions pas vraiment de raisons de nous haïr. Tu sais pourquoi elle n'est pas allée dans la forêt à ta poursuite ?"

"Non. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'en a pas eu le courage. Je veux dire… je suppose qu'elle avait trop peur de moi."

Yuki secoua la tête.

"Tu fais erreur. Tu sais que Kagura a peur de ta troisième forme, tu sais donc qu'elle t'accepte et t'aime pour ce que tu es réellement. Pas pour ce qu'elle voudrait que tu sois. Elle et moi, nous avons parlé ce soir là. Elle m'a dit que personne ne t'aimait autant qu'elle ne t'aimait, et que donc, elle te comprenait. Si elle ne t'a pas suivit ce soir là, c'est parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que c'était de Tôru dont tu avais besoin."

"Elle… elle a dit ça ?"

"Oui. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Le chat hocha la tête. Il comprenait très bien ce que cela signifiait.

"Si je t'ai suivi," continua Yuki, "c'est pour la même raison qui a fait que Kagura est restée chez Shigure. Mais je voulais être sûr que tu écoute ce que Tôru avait à te dire."

Yuki s'assit et regarda les tuiles.

"Ce qu'elle t'as dit ce soir là, j'aurais aimé te le dire moi-même. Mais tu l'aurais peut-être mal pris."

iQuoi ?!/i

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu te fous de moi !"

"Visiblement, j'ai bien fait de me taire." ajouta le rat avec un petit rire sans joie.

Le chat fit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas: il le prit par les épaules et le força à le regarder.

"Yuki, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu le pense vraiment ?"

Les visages des deux jeunes hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et Yuki ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que les yeux de son cousin.

"Kyô, quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je pense à un poème que j'avais appris à l'école primaire."

"Ne change pas de sujet !" s'écria le chat.

"Je ne change pas de sujet… Tu connais ce poème ?"

Kyô le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu. Où voulait-il en venir ?

"Je… Non, c'est lequel ?"

Yuki prit une profonde inspiration et commença à réciter:

"Le chat ouvrit les yeux

Le soleil y entra

Le chat ferma les yeux

Le soleil y resta

Voila pourquoi le soir

Quand je me réveille

J'aperçois dans le noir

Deux morceaux de soleil." (1)

Kyô resta interdit devant ce que venait de lui faire comprendre son cousin. Il le fixa un long moment avant de répondre:

"Non… Je… ne le connaissais pas. Il est…"

Comme il ne continuait pas, Yuki sourit et se rallongea.

"Nous sommes vraiment différents, toi et moi." commença-t-il. "Je suis calme et manipulateur, tu es fonceur et franc. Je souhaite plus que tout quitter le Jûnishi, ton rêve est d'en faire partie. Nos points communs se résument en la difficulté que nous avons tous deux à nous accepter en tant qu'êtres humains, et le besoin que nous avons de Tôru."

Le rat marqua une pause, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait lui-même de dire. Kyô ne savait pas comment réagir. Il attendait la suite, partagé entre l'envie de savoir enfin ce qui se cachait derrière la carapace de son cousin, et le désir de l'interrompre et de descendre du toit. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à être dit ne serait pas sans conséquences, et il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à les affronter. Mais une phrase prononcée par Yuki ce fameux soir lui revint en mémoire : iPasserons nous notre vie à fuir ?/i

"Je ne sais pas si elle est consciente de son pouvoir… celui d'apaiser les cœurs. Elle a déjà tant fait pour nous tous, sans s'en rendre compte… Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Où plutôt si, je le sais: je serais resté le garçon bien sous tous rapports, qui offre des bonbons dans la cour de récréation pour se faire des amis, et qui cependant dresse un mur pour que ces amis ne deviennent pas trop proches."

Il sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

"J'étais comme ça quand je suis entré au lycée Kaibara. J'avais choisi un lycée mixte pour tenter d'oublier la malédiction en m'intégrant à un groupe. Mais je fuyais toujours les autres, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… Puis j'ai rencontré Tôru, et dans la foulée, tu es revenu de la montagne et tu t'es installé chez Shigure avec nous. Quand tu as fait ton entrée au lycée, tu n'as pas eu de mal à t'intégrer. Bien sûr, au début tu avais peur. Je me souviens que le premier jour, tu a sauté par la fenêtre du premier étage pour échapper aux filles de mon fan-club !" ajouta-il en riant.

Le chat sourit lui aussi en acquiescant, mais ne dit rien.

"Mais dès le lendemain, tu jouais aux cartes avec les amies de Tôru (2). Ce jour là, je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point nous étions différents. La vérité, c'est que je t'enviais. J'enviais cette facilité avec laquelle tu avais réussi à te faire accepter. Et ce malgré ton sale caractère ! Les autres, en te regardant, ne voyaient que toi. Alors que moi, je ne leur renvoyais qu'un masque. Qui leur plaisait, certes, et c'était le but, mais ce n'était pas moi. Je crois que c'est pour ça… que je me suis sentis attiré par toi, comme par la flamme d'une bougie." (3)

La surprise d'entendre Yuki parler ainsi de lui-même pour la première fois devant lui était passée depuis longtemps. Kyô l'avait attentivement écouté. Comme il vivait avec lui depuis plusieurs mois, il avait largement eu le temps de se rendre compte que le comportement de Yuki au lycée n'avait rien de naturel. Mais il ignorait encore les raisons de ce manège. Maintenant qu'il s'était confié à lui, il ne pouvait que constater à quel point il avait eu tors de ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre. Cependant, il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose le soir où son maître lui avait retiré son bracelet. Si Yuki était venu lui aussi dans la forêt, même s'il ne savait alors pas vraiment pourquoi, ce n'était pas uniquement pour Tôru puisqu'il l'avait retenu et les avait ainsi mit en danger tous les deux. Pourquoi le rat, qui était sensé le détester, avait-il agi ainsi ?

"Yuki, j'ai écouté ce que tu avais à dire. Et je crois que j'ai compris."

Il se rapprocha de son cousin et le fit asseoir. Yuki se laissa faire docilement.

"Si on m'avait dit qu'en montant sur ce toit ce soir, j'en apprendrais autant sur toi, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais je suis content que tu m'ais parlé."

Les deux garçons se fixaient avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Même lors de leurs joutes silencieuses, jamais ils n'avaient mis autant de mots dans leurs regards.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête," continua Kyô, "j'ai failli partir et ne pas t'écouter. Mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là, et je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais marre de fuir constamment. Tu dis que tu étais jaloux de moi… et je te réponds que c'était réciproque. J'enviais ta popularité, et la confiance que tout le monde plaçait en toi. Shigure m'a dit quelque chose le jour où j'ai fait ma rentrée au lycée. Il m'a dit que je devais considérer cette expérience comme une austérité de plus dans mon apprentissage, non pas des arts martiaux, mais de la vie en société. Si je me souviens bien, ses mots exacts ont été :i Tu es ceinture noire en arts martiaux, mais tu es ceinture blanche en communication. /iEn fait, il avait raison: je manquais simplement de confiance en moi. Cette confiance, elle m'est venue grâce à Tôru. Moi aussi, je lui dois beaucoup. Et tous les autres membres de la famille qu'elle a rencontré aussi, je pense. Mais pas seulement grâce à Tôru: grâce à toi aussi. Sans t'en rendre compte, sans doute. Mais le simple fait de te disputer avec moi, et de te battre contre moi, de me reconnaître comme ton adversaire, c'était accepter mon existence. Et c'était très important pour moi. Le soir où… enfin quand vous m'avez vu, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu étais venu. J'ai demandé tout à l'heure si c'était pour Tôru, mais je savais bien que non. Parce qu'en me retenant, tu vous mettais en danger tous les deux."

Il baissa la tête et sourit.

"Kagura a raison: nous n'avons pas de véritables raisons de nous haïr. Je suppose que vous avez parlé de la légende… Finalement, c'était stupide de ma part d'espérer être admis dans le Jûnishi en te battant."

"Je n'irais pas jusqu'à te dire que tu avais raison. Mais ton raisonnement avait quelque chose de logique. C'est la faute du rat si le chat est exclu de la fête."

"Oui. Mais la fête est finie depuis des siècles, maintenant. Il est trop tard pour espérer venger le chat de la légende et tous ses descendants. Ce qui est fait est fait, je ne pense pas pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit."

Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Yuki.

"J'ai décidé de passer à autre chose." dit-il d'un air décidé mais doux.

Il s'installa aux côtés de Yuki, plus près qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'être. Le rat se rapprocha lui aussi, et alla même jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du chat. Un peu surprit, Kyô le laissa tout de même faire. Un peu tendu au début, il fini par comprendre qu'il appréciait ce simple contact et se détendit. Le silence qui suivit fut le plus long depuis le début de la soirée. Même la contemplation des étoiles avait duré moins longtemps. Il était très tard à présent, et le sommeil commençait à se faire sentir.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, Yuki rompit le silence.

"Je suis très heureux d'avoir parlé avec toi, Kyô."

Le chat hocha la tête sans bruit.

"Pouvons nous dire… que nous sommes amis maintenant ?" demanda le rat.

"Oui."

Kyô leva la tête vers les étoiles et demanda:

"Quand je repense à certaines choses que tu m'as dites ce soir, je me demande si… enfin…"

"Mmmh ?"

"Je me demande si tu ne serais pas… amoureux… par hasard."

En prononçant ces mots, il bénit la pénombre qui cachait l'écarlate de ses joues. Il ignorait qu'il en était de même pour celui qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

"Tu le soupçonnes… et tu ne me repousse pas ?"

"Eh ben…" répondit Kyô d'un air gêné.

Au son de sa voix, le chat devina un sourire sur le visage de son cousin.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment… amoureux. Mais je tiens beaucoup à toi. Qui sait ? Avec le temps, j'y verrais sans doute plus clair."

Le sommeil prenant le dessus, les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir sur le toit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Avant de sombrer dans les limbes, Kyô pensa que ce sourire, qu'il n'avait pu que deviner, était sans le moindre doute le plus simple et le plus beau qu'ai jamais eu Yuki.

bxxxxx FIN ? xxxxx/b

(1) Il me semble que ce poème (qui est aussi une chanson) est assez répandu dans les écoles primaires. Je le dédie à Funy, qui le reconnaîtra sans doute.

(2) Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le lendemain, mais on va faire comme si - !

(3) Il reprend la métaphore de Tôru et c'est fait exprès. Sauf qu'elle ne parlait pas de Kyô, mais de la gentillesse de Yuki. On peut aussi recouper ça avec le poème (la flamme de la bougie → les morceaux de soleil dans les yeux du chat)

Et voilà !! Avec cette fic, je réalise le fantasme de Tôru, à savoir une réconciliation de nos deux bishô sur fond, pas de coucher de soleil, désolée Tôru, mais de ciel étoilé.

Bon, ça vous a plu ? Ca ne vous a pas plu ? J'ai assuré comme une bête ? J'ai fait une grosse bêtise ? Let's comment !

bP'tit mot pour finir /ble vent du changement souffle ! Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle RatselGott… Non, en fait avant j'étais Marieke5, j'ai juste un peu changé de pseudo. Rien de grave, en plus c'est l'occasion de faire le grand balayage des fautes d'orthographes disséminées un peu partout dans mes textes. Il en restera toujours, mais petit à petit…


End file.
